


Strawberries and Cigarettes

by KKKKirSch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKKirSch/pseuds/KKKKirSch
Summary: 你拽担任草莓部分～～～又名《我家哈利哪有这么萌》或者《我家拽哥哪有这么撩》为戳爷打call~超喜欢这首歌搭配BGM strawberries & cigarettesooc预警，一切属于罗琳太太





	Strawberries and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> 你拽担任草莓部分～～～又名《我家哈利哪有这么萌》或者《我家拽哥哪有这么撩》
> 
> 为戳爷打call~超喜欢这首歌
> 
> 搭配BGM strawberries & cigarettes
> 
> ooc预警，一切属于罗琳太太

1

哈利心不在焉地走过转角，踏过明暗的分界线，突如其来的阳光晃进他的眼睛，一个身影背靠着墙，隐在梳浅光晕里。

他一愣神，那人慢悠悠地望了过来，灰蓝色的眸光一下子直射进他的心底。

“好久不见，波特。”那人转过身，勾起嘴角轻佻地笑，音调熟悉地拉着长腔。

因为逆光，哈利看不清他的五官，只能看见暖融融的光融化了人影的边线。

德拉科手插在口袋里，向前走了两步，哈利敏感地察觉周身气场闯入了另一个人的气息，草莓味的。

哈利比德拉科矮了一个头，他必须要抬起头仰视着对方，这使得自己的狼狈更加一览无余。

呼吸交错着喷洒在彼此的脸上，四目相对，他能清晰地看清其中自己呆滞的表情。

哈利逃离似的垂下眼，观察德拉科领口解开的水晶纽扣。

“显然，救世主把自己收拾得不怎么样。”他的声音很轻。

微敞的领子里，精致的锁骨若隐若现，上面是白皙的脖颈，喉结一上一下地移动。

哈利的脸莫名烫了起来。

他飞快地转身，往回走，左手手腕却被大力扯住。

“奥罗队长，我们要进行一次愉快的合作了。”德拉科充满兴味地说。

哈利猛地抬起头，开口道：

“奥罗什么时候和圣芒戈直接合作过！”

他发现自己的声音有些沙哑。

“总有个第一次。而且，不是奥罗和圣芒戈，是奥罗总队长和圣芒戈首席治疗师。”德拉科耸了耸肩，“临时任务，准备一下，我们8点出发。”

“就我们两个？”哈利长大了嘴。

“沙克尔说人太多行事不便。”

说着，德拉科手一松。哈利瞪了他一眼，匆匆幻影移形了。

德拉科对着空气笑了笑。

2

“……你在搞笑吗？”哈利难以置信地看着眼前的飞天汽车——这在亚瑟· 韦斯莱当上魔法法律执行司的司长后就在巫师届普世了，“为什么我们不能幻影移形？”

“反幻影移形的咒语，知道吗疤头？”德拉科用看白痴的眼神看着他。

“不许叫我疤头——那飞天扫帚呢？”哈利大声反驳。

“我们是去解救人质的，飞天扫帚怎么带伤员？嗯，疤头？”德拉科一本正经地解释道，语气像是在和6岁儿童说“这个玩具不能放在嘴里”。

“别废话了，上车。”

“为什么是你来开？”

德拉科慢慢回过头，意味深长地盯着哈利：“我二年级就听说过你的开车事迹了。”然后他拉开驾驶座车门坐了进去。

“你也知道那是二年级的时候。而且那时掌舵的是罗恩！”

哈利愤愤不平地坐进副驾驶座，车子里一股清新的草莓味。

“山楂木的魔杖，草莓味的车子——”哈利嘲笑地说，“你还真是少女心。”

“草莓味的利拉法总比满是男人烟味的冬利好。”德拉科毫不客气地讽刺回去，“男人”

两个字被说得特别重。

“那是因为我一般都骑火箭弩，用不上车好吧。”哈利翻了个白眼，“而且，冬利怎么了，冬利怎么了！”

“所以你技术不好当不了驾驶员。”德拉科假笑着说。他剥了颗糖扔进嘴里，一踩油门，车子驶入夜空的星云之中。

哈利瞟了瞟扔进篓子里揉成一团的糖纸。

草莓薄荷糖。

3

哈利睡着了，但睡得并不安稳。

自从战后，他天天晚上都会梦见绿光乱射的沙场，鲜血干涸的土地，冰冷僵硬的尸体；会梦见小天狼星爽朗的大笑，会梦见卢平和唐克斯温柔的注视，会梦见斯内普教授冷峻的步伐……会梦见，自己的罪孽。

——没错，他有罪，不可饶恕的罪。

“波特，我们到了。”德拉科的声音从很远的地方传来。

哈利睁开双眼，眼镜不知什么时候被摘下了，视界一片模糊不清。

他摸了摸脸颊，一手的泪水。

哈利用袖子擦尽脸上的液体，戴上眼镜，只见德拉科正离得很近盯着他，黑暗中那双眼睛是深灰色的，里面隐隐透露出关心的神色，还有些看不懂的复杂情绪。

哈利一瞬间很害怕那人会出口嘲笑他，更担心他会关切地刨根问底自己那些难以启齿的脆弱。

“我们走吧。”顿了几秒，德拉科淡淡地开口，没再看他，只是很平常地走出车子。

哈利愣了一下，起身时才发现自己的身上还盖了一件灰色的大衣，衣领上也泛着淡淡的草莓味。

他深吸一口气，抓下大衣，走出车子，握紧衣袖里的魔杖。

4

“有什么计划？”哈利问。

“随机应变算是计划吗？”德拉科一本正经地回答。

果然很不靠谱啊！

夜晚的空气带着寒意，哈利搓了搓手，一模口袋，却空空如也。

“别找了，我没收了。”

哈利看向德拉科，那人晃了晃手中的烟盒，狡黠地笑着。

“还给我！”哈利扑过去抢。

德拉科一手搂住哈利扑过来的身体，一手举高烟盒。

“香烟会让你分不清索命咒和夺魂咒的，波特。”

“它只会让我更加清醒！”

德拉科突然敛下笑意，灰蓝色的眼睛变得认真起来，转注地盯着哈利的双眼，让他措手不及。

“少抽点，波特。”

哈利心头一悸，倏地察觉到他们的距离太近，猛然睁开德拉科的手后退了几步。

“快点跟上。”他小声嘟囔。

“是，波特总部长。”德拉科的声音又恢复了轻佻的揶揄。

5

“昏昏倒地。”哈利的心里划过一道咒语，门口一个蒙着面的人无声地倒在了地上。

德拉科给他们上了个幻神咒和静音咒，两人就摸索着走进隐在黑暗之中的房子。

哈利感觉自己的手被另一只冰凉的手握住了，心跳漏了一拍。

“我看不见你——只是为了确认你的位置。”

一个来自空气的声音飞快地说。

哈利抿了抿唇，没有说出自己发明了一个隐身队友可见的实用咒语。

漆黑的房子已经走到尽头了，里面什么都没有。

“可能是掩藏踪迹的魔法。”哈利皱起眉。

如果是掩藏魔法只有等了。

“——但真的确定是这里吗？”他怀疑地问。

“应该没错。失踪的恰好是沙克尔的侄女，她的身上有家族的踪丝。”

“为什么是你来通知我的？即使是合作，金斯莱也应该先和我交接才对。”

“沙克尔小姐是圣芒戈的长期病人，自从父母丧生在战争中，就换上了重度抑郁症。”德拉科解释道，“简单症状就是情绪极度压抑，那姑娘一直找机会自杀。”

抑郁症……

哈利沉默了一会儿，甩了几个常规的探测咒，但不出所料的一无所获。

“她是怎么被劫走的？圣芒戈的安全系统应该是极好的。”

“就在圣芒戈的医院里，今天大清早发现她不见了，她自己的魔杖是被收走的。”德拉科难以启齿地承认人就是在圣芒戈眼皮底下不见了，“新来的守夜实习生分辨不出她床上留下的魔法仿真人。”

魔法仿真人只有本人通过魔杖才做得出来。

那姑娘是被施夺魂咒了还是被诱导后自愿求死？

目之所及是一片空寂，只有手上的触感告诉自己有人陪着他。

两人不自觉地越靠越近，肩膀都挨在了一起，草莓和烟草的味道彼此交杂着，既互斥又兼容。

“说点什么啊，波特。”德拉科打破沉默。

哈利的思绪被打断，然后敏锐地察觉到声音中的一丝犹疑，瞬间明了。

“哟，我们的小少爷居然怕黑？”他调笑道。

“我不是我没有。”德拉科严肃地说。

哈利笑出了声。

梅林的隐形衣，德拉科腹诽，他可不像皮糙肉厚的救世主一样呆惯了这种环境啊。

他感觉到握着自己手的力道紧了紧，温热的触感逐渐暖了他冰凉的体温，两人被无限放大的心跳声逐渐归整成了同一步调，强有力地撞击着胸膛。

明明什么都看不见，但心里却是那么满，那么充实。

6

稀碎的声响在静谧的空气中格外刺耳，哈利和德拉科瞬间警觉起来了。

哈利挣开握在一起的手。

“我要拿魔杖。”他神使鬼差地解释了一句，终于将他的那个隐身可见咒语施展了出来，德拉科不满的模样映入眼帘。

德拉科当然没有问之前哈利为什么没想到这个咒语，只是哼了一声，和哈利背对背站着。

无数道红光好无预警地扫过房间，所幸两人的铠甲护身咒都十分熟练。

但弹回去的光束也暴露了他们的位置。

几个黑影闪过视界，哈利几个咒语接连砸下，完全没有去关注背后的情况，德拉科低低的念咒声和围绕周身的草莓味道让他无比安心，他相信对方也是这样。

“算我求你了，疤头，除了除你武器你还会用点别的吗？”德拉科语速飞快地吐槽道，“你舌头绕得不累我都听晕了。”

“你管我！”哈利在两个除你武器中间抽空喊了一声。

各种颜色的光束下，德拉科一道红光正中一人的胸口，然后他看见前面有一个通往下方的地道。

“还有3个人，你一个人扛得住吗？”他小声说。

“绰绰有余，你太小瞧我了！”哈利自信地挥舞着魔杖。

“往你的后面一点一点移动。”

听见德拉科这样说，哈利也没有问为什么，就照着做了。

“小心点，波特！”德拉科大喊一声，纵身一跃。

听见上面的人爆了声粗口，德拉科勾起嘴角，落地就是一个昏迷咒，砸晕了前面不明情况的蒙面人。

他上前拉开蒙面人脸上的布——有点眼熟。

再拉开袖子，果然，食死徒印记。

难怪绑走金斯莱的宝贝侄女。

德拉科眨了眨眼，扔下倒地的人就往前走。

7

最后一个蒙面人倒在地上，哈利喘着粗气，这才发现他的左肩被刀砍咒擦过，血噗噗噗地涌出来，顺着手臂向下滑，黑色的夜行服黏在上面。

他给自己全身细小的伤口施上治疗咒，但肩膀上那个深可见骨的裂口一直止不住血。

哈利只能施凝固咒止住血，疼痛密密麻麻地翻涌上来。

没办法，下去找那个吊儿郎当的治疗师吧。

哈利也滑下那个同道，落地时差点被地上倒着的人绊了一跤。

昏迷的人身上没有伤口，但地上有还未干涸的血迹。

德拉科受伤了？

哈利加快速度往前赶，甩甩昏昏沉沉的脑袋，想摸根烟出来抽，烟是麻痹神经的最好东西，可以让他把注意力集中在当下。但他想起自己身上没烟。

他咬咬牙，喝了一瓶清醒魔药。

哈利· 波特有个秘密，他晕血。

因为血让他不可抗力地想起自己的罪孽。

8

德拉科强行打碎了门上的魔咒，闯了进去。

“Lumos Maxima”

光映亮了暗黑的房间，一个披头散发的少女坐在一地烟头上。她感觉到光，缓缓转过头，德拉科看见她空洞无神的眼睛。

“沙克尔小姐。”他缓缓走上前，发现她并没有什么外伤。一股浓郁的烟草味扑面而来，他想起了波特。

然后，德拉科突然一把夺过女孩手上的烟。

“还给我。”翠斯塔· 沙克尔低声说，“那个人说烟草能带给我新生，而事实确实如此。”

“不，它只会让你神志不清。”

“你错了，它让我从未有过的清醒。”

——它能让我清醒！

德拉科皱起眉头。

“它能让我忘记所有的抑郁和悲伤，而只有这样，我才能活下去。”翠斯塔自顾自地往下说，“我知道那个人不是好人，但是，我真的……坚持不住了。”

“马尔福先生，你知道吗？”女孩抽泣起来，“圣芒戈带给我的只有痛苦，但烟草能让我逃离地狱……”

“但那不可能长远。”

她激动起来，大声说：“即使短暂也好！”

一阵沉默后，德拉科轻轻地说：“沙克尔先生很着急。”

女孩双手捂住脸，泪水从指缝中溢出来，断断续续地说：“舅舅……他是个好人……但他不了解我……我父母都死了……只有我一个人……”

外面传来窸窸窣窣的声音，翠斯塔仍在嚎啕大哭。电光石闪间，德拉科一个手刀劈晕了她，往背上一拉，正准备冲出去。

刚刚跑到门口，淡淡的烟味从门外转角传来，德拉科停住脚步，松了口气。

“波特——你怎么了！”

他边叫着对方的名字边走出门，没想到入眼就是哈利虚弱地依靠着墙大喘气的模样。

德拉科赶忙扶住哈利，拉过他被破破烂烂的布料黏在一起的手臂，狠狠皱了下眉，拿出魔杖来，银蓝色的光芒从杖尖涌出，狰狞的伤口一点一点愈合。

哈利的呼吸逐渐平稳。抬起眼，黑暗之中，前面那一缕缕浅金色的发丝就好像是阳光。

“你有受伤吗？我沿路看到血迹了。”

“我才没有你那么傻，早就给自己治愈了。”德拉科哼了一声。

清淡的草莓味在房间里待久后染上一层烟气，熟悉的气息搅得哈利的心跳都乱了起来。

视界中的血色淡了下来，哈利笑，腿一软，人就挂在了德拉科身上。

9

德拉科气喘吁吁地走到他的利拉法前，背着一个昏迷的女孩，怀里还挂着一个声称“失血过多不能走路”的牛皮糖。

波特是被施了软骨咒吗！

这个问题哈利自己也不清楚，凌晨的世界明明什么也看不真切，土地也是荒荒凉凉的样子，但他觉得整片空气都弥漫着粉红色的泡泡，草莓味的泡泡，使他缴械投降，迫切地想要放下了所有面具与伪装，

将昏迷的少女放进后座，两人回到原位。

发动机响了一声，飞天汽车驶向了已渐微亮的天空。

哈利瞟了一眼旁边的小收纳盒，里面摆着他的烟盒还有几颗包装漂亮的糖果。

他伸手去拿，却被另一只手眼疾手快地抓住。

那只手骨节分明，指甲修理得很干净，手指修长。

和在黑暗中彼此隐身的触碰不一样，这一次，车上昏黄的灯光打在两只手的相接处清晰地勾勒出暧昧的剪影，一抬头，就看见那只手的主人正挑着眉看着他，一脸揶揄。

视线滑落向下，那人的另一只手随意地把着方向盘，单薄的白衬衫袖口卷到手肘，露出一截白皙的小臂，肌肉分布地很匀称，青色的经脉若隐若现。

“干什么，波特？”德拉科拖着长音，尾音上翘。

哈利感觉自己的脸上泛起红晕，抓着他的那只手松了松，只是轻轻搭着，也不知是故意还是无意，温软的指腹游走过他手掌。

“……我拿颗糖。”他低下头，快速地说。他挥开对方的手，拿了一颗糖。

“你不会这么小气吧，马尔福。”哈利见德拉科的眉毛越挑越高，又补上一句。

他剥开糖纸，将粉色的糖果放进嘴里，甜甜的草莓味从舌尖蔓延开，遍布了整片味蕾，一点一点渗透到心田。

10

可能是因为空气里浮动着甜甜的草莓味，可能是豪车坐着不是一般的舒服，也可能是德拉科的开车技术确实不错，总之，哈利又睡着了。

这次，他做了一个不一样的梦。

他梦见自己站在一片炫光，德拉科离他很近很近，低着头，淡金色的头发梳得一丝不苟，灰蓝色的眼眸如同揉碎的星河坠入海上泛起的波澜，认真地注视着他。

德拉科的皮肤细腻得吹弹可破，五官像精致雕琢的白瓷，那双总是说着尖酸言辞的薄唇此时微微上扬，是很浅的樱花色。

哈利仿佛已经感受到了它的亲吻，唇齿间尽是甜蜜的草莓味。

他的脸烧了起来，一下子坐起身，发现太阳已经伸到高空，他正躺在一张陌生的床上，被血糊在一起的衣服被换成了一套干净的睡衣，整齐的针脚和柔软的布料显示出不菲的价格。

虽然从来没有来过这里，但其实也说不上陌生。

空气中弥漫着清新的草莓香，房间打理地很整齐，家具和装饰品一看就价值连城，摆放得错落有致。

那人到底有多喜欢草莓啊。

哈利一个人不自觉地笑了起来。

站起身，哈利打开门，眼前是一个偌大的办公室，一身白大褂的德拉科坐在办公桌前转着笔，身后的落地窗透出一片阳光。

11

奥罗部的人都知道，他们的总队长最近心情不错，而且开始莫名失踪。

“什么？你抛弃我们就是去双排了！”奥罗之一的罗恩惊讶地看着好友，“而且还是讨厌的马尔福！”

“没办法，这是金斯莱授意的，”哈利说，“而且，马尔福也确实有点能耐。”

他也不知道为什么自从金斯莱接回了他的宝贝侄女就开始一直给他和马尔福安排双人任务，虽然有一个治疗师做搭档做任务体验挺不错，但金斯莱总是一脸意味深长地笑着看他，令他毛骨悚然。

这段日子里，他们一边斗嘴一边将后背交给对方，一边互相挑衅一边打出完美的配合。

那间圣芒戈首席治疗师办公室的休息间成为哈利时不时的留宿地。每次醒来在这个充满淡淡草莓味的房间里，他总会发现自己的眼睛被摘下，整整齐齐地折好放在伸手恰好够着的床头柜上。

哈利的噩梦明显减少了，取而代之的是充满草莓味的梦境。

哈利的烟也被严格控制了数量，取而代之的是满满几袋子草莓薄荷糖。

要是一直这样下去就好了。

哈利看着利拉法里摆在一起的烟盒与糖果，这样想。

12

德拉科消失了，就像出现时那样突然。

哈利这才发现，原来之前每一次合作都是德拉科主动来找他的，莫明其妙地出现在奥罗总部，然后打着金斯莱的名号把他拉走。

一个月后，哈利忍不住去了圣芒戈，可是那里的实习生小姐告诉他德拉科去德国出差忙马尔福家的生意了，由于事出紧急，他是连夜赶走的，也不知道多久才能回来。

出乎意料的，哈利在圣芒戈还碰见了金斯莱。他知道他们是魔法部部长最近把工作全交给了助理赫敏，抽出大量时间来关心那个来自逝去妹妹的孩子。

哈利亲眼看到他用逗小婴儿的方法逗翠斯塔开心……哈利思索了一下，还是放弃提醒这个万年直男了。

“马尔福先生很好。”哈利正在描述当年霍格沃茨的七大怪谈时，翠斯塔冷不丁地插嘴。

哈利怔了一下，才问：“为什么这么说？”

女孩难得地笑了一下，说：“自从那件事以后，马尔福先生就一直亲自照看我。他确实很厉害，明明本来不是负责精神科的。”

哈利垂下眼帘，没有搭腔。

是的，他很好。

“你和我一样。”翠斯塔突然转过头注视着哈利，哈利第一次仔细打量这个女孩，发现她咖啡色的眼睛里盛满了忧郁。

“你和我一样，我一看就知道了。”她又扭过头盯着自己的手指。

“我……”

“但也不一样。”翠斯塔没理哈利，自顾自地说，“你有马尔福先生。”

哈利本想说“马尔福？这关他什么事？”，但他没能开口，因为他的心里已经隐约有了答案。

“不过，我会争取和你一样的。”女孩又笑了，“我从没发现金斯莱舅舅那么可爱。”

13

噩梦比德拉科出现之前更加凶猛。

一样东西失去了，就永远回不到拥有前的模样。

也不算失去，德拉科又不是不回来了。可仅仅是这一段不知尽头的日子就使他备受折磨。

自己什么时候变得这么矫情？哈利苦笑。

黑暗中，只有烟头上的红点一明一暗地闪着光，灰蒙蒙的烟圈漫上星空，像是那双蒙着雾霭看不出情绪的眼睛一眨不眨地注视着他。

其实也不是因为离不开那人了，只是，为什么他什么信息都留给自己呢？

等会儿，他有什么义务要给自己留短信？

灼烧感刺痛了指尖，哈利赶忙把只剩短短一截的烟头扔进烟灰缸里。

一摸烟盒，已经空了。

他抓了抓乱糟糟的黑发，埋身进散落着几件衣服的大床上。

一缕很浅很浅的草莓香夹杂在浓重的烟味里拂过哈利的鼻尖。

哈利一睁眼，是那件总被盖在他身上的大衣。

他坐起身穿上大衣，略长的袖子没过指尖。

不知道要是那个有点洁癖的小少爷知道自己把他的休息室搞得烟雾缭绕会怎样呢。

哈利半边脸掩在衣领下，新一轮的梦魇又开始了。

飞溅的鲜红血花，零落的残垣断壁，漫天尘埃扭曲了光年。

夜很长，罪也很长。

14

“伙计，你的脸色真的很差。”罗恩担心地说。

“还好吧，最近睡眠不太好。”哈利勉强地笑了笑，可眼镜片和容光焕发咒已经挡不住他深陷的眼窝和下面憔悴的青紫色了。

“这并不是个棘手的任务。”罗恩皱着眉，“我们可以搞定，你好好休息吧。”

不能休息。

一停下工作，那些胡思乱想的念头就会涌进脑袋里。

“不，我会越休息越累的。”哈利坚持道。

罗恩还想说点什么，就被哈利一挥手打断。

“你是队长还我是队长啊？”他半真半假地说。

罗恩立即吹胡子瞪眼地作势要打哈利：“嘿，你小子！”

哈利连忙笑着求饶。

“不过，哈利，认真的，你真的抽太多烟了。”

“呵，你还好意思说，要不是赫敏管着你，你早就酒精中毒了。”

“有本事你也找个女朋友啊。”

这次变成哈利想打罗恩了。

15

意外总是来的措手不及。

正当哈利带着奥罗队又一次完美地完成了任务，准备收官时，一道绿光从身后袭来，本来凭哈利的反应力是绝对能躲过去的，但疲惫的他脑子慢了一拍，绿光就瞬间没入了哈利的背脊。

阿瓦达索命咒？

世界旋转了起来，光与影全都扭曲了起来，目之所及的一切形成了巨大的漩涡，以不可思议的速度收拢到一点，然后视界彻底暗了。

16

“马尔福，你必须救活他！”罗恩激动地扯住德拉科的衣领。

赫敏皱着眉，她的眼圈红红的，拍了拍罗恩的手臂，罗恩只能松开了手。

德拉科整理了一下衣领，抬起头，罗恩被他阴鸷的深灰色眼睛震了一下，这才发现那人的眼窝凹陷得很厉害，眼球上布满了血丝，整张脸都灰沉沉的。

“手术很成功，但还处于危险期。”德拉科用力眨了眨眼睛，隐去其中的暴逆，淡淡地说，“辛亏那个歹徒受了很重的伤，索命咒的效果没那么强，没有当场毙命。”

他接到消息就扔下一会议桌的股东赶会伦敦，那具毫无生气的身体和毫无血色的脸颊使他目眦欲裂。

赫敏忍不住扭过头，抽泣出声，罗恩一脸颓丧地倒在旁边的座椅上。

“怎么会出这种事……他可是哈利· 波特啊，怎么会在这种阴沟里翻船……不可能的……”

“他是大难不死的男孩，一定会没事的。”赫敏也坐下来，搂着男友的肩，泪流满面。

德拉科没出声，默默地回到病房。

一定会没事的。

他在心里说。

17

哈利走在一个很长很长的路上，周围没有一点光和声音，就像整个宇宙被黑色的布裹了好几层，密不透风，他感觉肺里窒息地难受。

这就是死后的世界吗？

哈利喉咙里像是烧起来似的，双腿如同被施了紧箍咒，但他还是不受控制地往前走，停不下来地往前走。

倏地，他的前面出现了几个半透明的身影。

“——爸爸，妈妈！”

哈利长大了嘴巴，却口干得发不出声音。

“小天狼星，莱姆斯，斯内普教授！”

撕裂沙哑的声音，像是烟火苟延残喘地滋滋响。

“塞德里克……费雷德……”

哈利无声地呐喊，尖叫，脸上滴滴嗒嗒地湿润了一大片。

他想伸手触碰那些熟悉的人们，他想扯住他们的衣角大声宣称自己有罪。

但是，他的身躯突然像是被一股大力牵扯着，将他一点一点往回拖。

哈利像个3岁孩子一样哭闹，双手无力地挣扎。

“不——我不要离开！我有罪！我有罪呀！”

那些半透明的人对他笑着，对他挥着手。

像是告别。

像是宽恕。

越来越远，越来越远，直到视野又恢复黑暗。

18

哈利睁开眼睛，液体糊在他的眼睫上使得漆黑的世界朦胧成色斑。他将脸埋进湿透的枕头。

他泣不成声地哭，哭得喘不上气来，哭得手脚都麻了，眼睛生生地疼。

他没死吗？

他睡了多久？

为什么，又是一片黑暗？

“唉。”旁边发出一声长叹。

紧接着，哈利被拽了起来，瘫软的身子掉进一个温暖的怀抱。

是他。

一瞬间，灯亮了。

他拉开了灯，然后整个世界都亮了起来。

“看来一没我，你就不会收拾自己了啊。”拖长的音调如此熟稔。

噢，真是糟糕。这人怎么总是撞见这个样子的自己，一次比一次差劲。

空气安静了一会儿，只有啜泣声回荡在病房里。

“我知道你对很多人有罪，但你是我唯一的救赎啊。”

低沉的声音卷入耳蜗，紧贴着的胸膛微微震动，浅金色的发丝拂过他的脸颊，轻轻的，痒痒的。

“你算老几啊……”

哈利哭得更大声了，那人胸膛上的布料迅速浸湿了。

“我是马尔福，德拉科· 马尔福。”

抑扬顿挫的语调，一如多年前那个傲慢目空一切的小少爷。

明明很悲伤，但哈利却有点想笑。

“我才……我才不要跟你握手呢……”他抽噎着说。

德拉科无奈地笑了笑，显然也想起过去的事。他不由分说地抓起哈利垂在被子里的手，紧紧的，十指相扣。

他幼稚地说：“不行，这回必须好好握着。”

握手有很多种，手掌交错的牵手是同舟共济的信任，指尖缱绻的轻缠是若即若离的暧昧，而是十指紧扣的交握是坚定不移的誓言。

哈利羞恼，这人永远能轻而易举地把自己弄得哭笑不得。

他用空余的手捶德拉科的胸口，随即又意识到这个动作像个造作的小姑娘，然后愤愤不平地放下拳头，一口咬上身前人的肩膀，嘴唇贴在漂亮的锁骨上。

德拉科抽了一口凉气。

嘿，这小尖牙还挺锋利的。

他微侧过头，下巴低着乱蓬蓬的黑发。

“我要是你啊，波特，我就会特别小心。”他慢吞吞地说，“德拉科· 马尔福可不允许他的救世主这样自怨自艾哭哭啼啼。”

“他的救世主应该是这个魔法界最光鲜的人，连太阳都相形失色。”

德拉科的声音像是在吟诵着优美的十四行诗，仿佛裹挟着清晨的初阳。

哈利松开牙，抬起头，一下子跌进灰蓝色的眼眸中，那是天未亮时黎明的颜色。

他嘴唇颤抖着，眼泪还在不断冲刷着脸颊。

他想说点什么，但红肿的双眼被一只手轻轻捂住了，冰凉凉的很舒服。

德拉科身子一倾，双唇就压上那朵殷红的蔷薇，柔软到了骨子里。

舌尖轻轻舐过纤细的花瓣，顶开微阖的花蕊，缓缓往深处探，去挑逗里面小巧温湿的芯子。

烟草的苦涩泛着眼泪的淡淡咸味。

唇齿若即若离间，带出粘稠的银丝。

哈利一只手依然和德拉科紧紧扣着，另一只手攀上德拉科的肩膀。

窗帘被轻风浮起，浅光摇曳。

——我的罪孽，你愿意和我一起分担吗？

——乐意至极，我的救世主。

19

“真甜。”

吻终，哈利愣愣地吐出两个字。

和梦里的味道一模一样。

“是你太苦了。”德拉科挑眉。

沉默了几秒，哈利抬眼，认真地注视着对方的眼睛。

“我喜欢草莓的味道。”

他顿了一下，轻咳，很小声地嘟囔：

“你呢？”

德拉科讶异地挑起眉，接着笑了起来，笑得眯起了狭长的眼角，笑得像是夏天如火的朝阳：

“我的爱情魔药一直是刺鼻的烟草味，你说呢？”

——Strawberries and cigarettes, always taste like you.

——END——


End file.
